The present invention relates generally to packaging of information recording media, and in particular to packaging of a number of disc-like information recording media such as compact discs and video discs.
One of major problems arising in connection with conveyance of information recording media such as company discs and video discs is that the packaging is made so as to prevent the packaged information recording media from suffering damage due to impact during the carriage. One current method for packaging a number of information recording media involves separately putting one information recording medium into a nonwoven fabric bag and further packing the information recording media in the units of a predetermined number before a number of information recording media packed in the units of the predetermined number are encased in a corrugated fibreboard container. However, this current method results in complexity and troublesome in packaging information recording media, causing a high packaging cost.